Generally, online transactions go through fraud detection as part of the payment flow to identify transactions that are clearly acceptable or clearly fraudulent. Some transactions may be subjected to a review by a human reviewer if they are not clearly fraudulent or clearly acceptable. Reviewers may need to go through a long list of transactions in a review queue in order to determine if a transaction under consideration is related to any previous transactions. Since transaction data for each transaction may involve a number of data elements, it can be a time consuming and inefficient task to find correlations among different transactions, especially if there are hundreds of transactions for review.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.